


Not Again

by mruss63



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mruss63/pseuds/mruss63
Summary: The losers are back bitchesss. This time better than ever. With Bill, Beverly, Richie and Eddie living together next door to Mike, Ben and Stan and 3 fake Pennywise's on the loose. Shit is about to go down.





	1. Just the beginning

"Richie stop jumping on the fucking bed and help us unpack," Eddie said shaking his head. "Oh Eds, lighten up a bit. We are away from our parents we are finally free" Richie replied pinching his cheeks. "Don't call me Eds, you know what my name is?" Eddie said getting angry at Richie. Beverly just stood at the other end of the hall laughing with Bill at the sight of Richie and Eddie. Boxes filled up their apartment four floors up.

Getting the boxes up to the apartment in the first place was a mess. Bill couldn't lift any of the heavy ones and Richie teased him the whole time. Beverly and Eddie were, in reality, the only productive ones when it came to moving. In their small apartment, there were 2 bedrooms and one bathroom. The kitchen was small but enough for Bill to cook for the group. Richie had recently bought bunks to put in the small bedroom he was sharing with Eddie. Beverly and Bill had decided to put two double beds in their room. The apartment already smelt like smoke from Richie and Beverly.

 

And it was filled with photos and bubble wrap already popped by Eddie. Next door was much calmer. Stanley and Ben had already unpacked all the boxes and put everything in its place. Mike had moved the furniture around and put them in its place. Ben, was sitting in his newfound spot on the window looking out four floors below. As his eye caught something red and round. "A red balloon," he whispered to himself. "I'm sure it means nothing. Calm down Ben, calm down." he sighed.

Down below a thing. Almost like a clown looks up at him and waves. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Ben screams causing Stanley to run out of his room and come to Ben's side. All Ben could do was point, at the clown. Standing out in the rain down below waving up at the two. He grabbed a baseball bat and threw it a car window, containing for children. The small scream of a child the boys witnessed was something they wouldn't forget.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples and plotline have been laid out in this one.

"Oh my God, Oh my God!" Mike said pacing around the room. Ben sat in the corner shaking and Stan, well Stan just stared at the tree and the car while the cops came and took the photos. Sirens came and went but the scream was echoing around and around the three boys heads. 

Next door, they were having a party. Throwing pillows and bubble wrap at each other they were having the time of their life. Mike looked at Stan and Ben "who is going to tell them?" they looked at the floor, "I-I will" Ben said in a small voice. "Are you sure?" Stan and Ben assured. "Yeah, it's fine." He said walking out the door. He took a deep breath as he shut the door behind him. His eyes filled with tears as he fell on the ground he couldn't help himself. Beverly, Mike and Richie could all hear him sob outside their rooms and ran out to see what was wrong. Beverly grabbed Ben in a bear hug and held his head against her shoulder. "Shh, its ok babe, its ok" she mumbled into his ear.

Richie and Stan ran inside to get Mike and Bill. "Mike? What's wrong with him?" Richie and Bill said. "Look, guys, we need all of you to come in and sit down." He explained to Bill, Richie, Beverly and Eddie who had just woken up and had slept through a lot of it. How they saw Pennywise and the kids died and their painful screams. 

"B-b-but that's imp-p-possible" Bill stuttered, "Yeah, we killed it, remember?" Richie and Eddie added on. "It, in a way, didn't seem like the real It, it looked like someone faking," Ben said shyly "But why the actual fuck would someone do something that sick?" Richie said putting his head on Eddie's chest. "I don't know. But it wasn't him. I know it wasn't" Ben said looking at everyone. 

"Guys, it's getting late and we have a lot to process, we will come over tomorrow after breakfast?" Beverly said hugging Ben. As the door clicked shut and Ben, Mike and Stan were outside Bill got upset. "Bev, you called him babe. I-I thought that was our thing" He said looking down, "It is baby, I have a special connection with Ben, but it's you I love" she said kissing his forehead. He kissed her back but on her lips. "Babe, I am going to bed," He said "Ok hun see you later" Bev watched him shut the door and plopped on the couch next to Eddie and Richie. "You two need to go to bed if you are going to continue that," She said laughing at Richie and Eddie who had managed to start making out in the 3 minutes it took for Bill to go to bed. Richie broke away from Eddie and kissed his forehead. "Oh, you love us being together Bev" "I do but still" She said tickling them. "Alright, I am going to sleep. Before I die of tiredness from unpacking this mess" "Goodnight Eds" Bev and Richie said in union. Eddie just groaned and went in his room.

 

"Richie, serious talk now. Are you worried about this fake It thing?" Beverly said lighting up a cigarette, "I don't know what to think right now. I don't want anyone hurt anymore" Richie said taking the cig and taking a puff, "mm," Bev said resting on Richie's shoulder. They finished smoking and stayed watching the star night out the window. They fell asleep together wondering what was going to happen and if anyone of them were going to get hurt.


End file.
